Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a fingerprint controller for driving a fingerprint sensing array provided in a touchscreen, a method of operating the fingerprint controller, and a driver integrated circuit for driving the touchscreen including the fingerprint sensing array.
As wired/wireless communication technology and smart device-related technology have recently been rapidly developed, a user's fingerprint has been increasingly used to perform user authentication that is one of the security methods for safely using such wired/wireless communication technology and smart device-related technology. In order to optimize the size and ease of use of a mobile device such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), there is a demand for an on-display fingerprint sensing array in which a fingerprint sensing array is mounted on a touchscreen (or a display).